Republic of Freedomia
The Republic of Freedomia is small territorial micronation founded, though unofficially, on April 10, 2009. Throughout the years, this nation has changed its government from a Republic, to an Empire, and back to a Republic again, involving a mass increase of Freedomian citizens, establishment of new territories, and large-scale development. Currently under the leadership of Mark Williams, the nation boasts an excellent infastructure, military, and government. The predecessor of the Republic of Freedomia was the Greater Empire of Freedomia, a provisional government that lasted approximately one month until it was replaced. Although the official establishment of the Republic of Freedomia was during an unknown date in September, 2009, and several government changes followed, the nation was never officially dissolved. Etymology The founder of Freedomia, Mark Williams, was reading a book when he saw the word "Freedonia". He was immediately inspired to create his own nation, dubbing it "Freedomia". History Freedomia was founded by Mark Williams to establish a new nation. The nation really was not developed until Summer, 2009, when the Government was established and many people applied for citizenship. Republic of Freedomia Freedomia was originally just a few sheets of paper about an island country that would be opened in the future. But soon the country began economic and civic development. Freedomia became official when the small farming village of Lakeside, a little community near Anvil Lake, Missouri, was established. Freedomia, though it's first colony had failed, did not become defunct. New attempts were made to further advance Freedomian civilization, all of which did not succeed. After several months of failures, and for personal reasons, the President, Mark Williams, resigned and the nation was officially dissolved on December 31, 2009. Greater Empire of Freedomia On August 1, 2010, the new Freedomian nation was established, headed by Mark Williams II as Prime Minister. Finally, after many unsuccesful attempts, a functioning city was established. Provinces were established later, and the government rebuilt itself. The military of Freedomia was quickly reformed, and the nation quickly became active again. Late 2010 After the re-foundation of Freedomia, a website was created, but it became defunct itself about six months later. Also, Freedomia allied with the Republic of Legendstries, and applied for membership in micronational organizations, none of which were active. Early 2011 Freedomia has been gradually expanding, annexing new territories, holding elections, and a great deal more. Also, the Constitution was modified slightly to facilitate the new Freedomia. Empire-Republic of Freedomia In June, a new Freedomian Constitution was written, which replaced the "mediocre old thing," as Prime Minister Williams recalled. Freedomia was involved in several wars during 2011, including, in respective order: The Freedomian-Legendstrees War, Cold-Heart War, Operation Rural Liberation, and the Demonz Police Action. Each conflict resulted in Freedomian victory, and most of which involved diplomacy to end the conflicts rather than military engagements. On November 30, 2011, it was discovered that territory markers had been placed all over Freedomia. The official land owners had placed markers all over the country, and Williams removed a great deal of them. Now, the nation experienced severe diplomatic problems as Jayopilos was preparing to attack and the land owners were placing nuisances all over. Williams, by December 1, still had not consulted the Senate, nor the rest of the government, but stated his intentions to resolve the conflict effectively. By early December, the conflict was resolved regarding the land markers, and the situation between Freedomia and the land owners quickly evolved into peace. On December 25, 2011, the Treaty of Dover took effect, which consolidated the Most Imperial Principality of Georgeton into Freedomia. The territory of Freedomia thus doubled in size, as did the population. December Reforms Beginning December 23, a series of Government reforms were launched. The purpose of these reforms were to, as Prime Minister Williams stated, "to assist in eliminating our bureaucracy." On December 26, the first act within the reforms were launched. The Freedomian Military Board was dissolved and replaced by the Commander-in-chief. An official government branch, the Freedomian Armed Forces, was also launched. The second act in the December Reforms eliminated the positions Lieutenant Prime Minister and Lord-Chancellor. Government Departments were also abolished, replacing them with simply the President of Freedomia. This act was passed on the 27th. On the same day, a newly-modified Constitution was proposed to the Senate which would include the new acts passed. The modifications were passed on the 30th. Changes in the nation 2012 began with the Senate churning out less motions and foreigners being confused at the name "Empire-Republic" stating that it was an oxymoron. After consideration, Mark Williams proposed an Act in the Senate that would officially change the nation's name to the "Republic of Freedomia". Also, the Act Numbering Act came into affect in mid-January, which would number all Acts in the Senate to prevent confusion. A notable early, numbered, act in the Senate was "Act 113" which, once passed, authorized a full scale declaration of independence from the United States of America. Independence On Monday, January 23, 2012, the Freedomian Government announced it's intentions of independence to the public. This was met with a general support, however, nations such as Agnorr suggested that Freedomia may not yet be ready for independence, stating "they could shut off your utilities". Williams stated that the nation was fully prepared for independence, and was even going to station soldiers on the borders of the country to prepare for the possibility of invasion from the Americans. The Joshua Cooper Conflict For several months, Joshua Cooper, then-Governor of the Province of Concordia, had been contemplating and plotting to start a Civil War in Freedomia, and install himself as the new leader. He planned to peacefully annex the nearby Terrorist Faction of Demonz, unite their military forces, march on Freedomtropolis, and declare an absolute dictatorship. While Cooper stated that Freedomia would become an absolute democracy, Freedomian Intelligence uncovered the truth: Cooper intended to rule as a dictator. The Freedomian Military marched on Province of Concordia's capital territory, meeting no resistance. Cooper could now only control the Colonies of Concordia. After resisting the Freedomian Military for approximately a week, Cooper was finally arrested, trialed, and found guilty of all charges. He lost Freedomian Citizenship, all of his noble titles, and all of his Government posts. With the conflict resolved, things returned to normal. Geography Freedomia is mainly forested, which makes the nation rather environmentally-friendly. In Freedomtropolis, the capital, trees do not appear to have been planted. Actually, it's quite the contrary. Freedomtropolis has trees growing in it, and someday it will become part of the forested area of Freedomia, and provide exceptional shade. Freedomia is not, however, entirely covered with trees. At least half of the Province of Missouria is fields, and Liberty and Geraldo together share a triangular plain area, in a corner of Freedomia. Also, there are lakes, such as that in the Province of Lakewood, which is mainly water. In Dover City, and large palace stands and is the Ancestrial Estate of the George Family. Territory Freedomia has several territories, several of which are often annexed into the nation through the Commonwealth of Freedomia. *District of Freedomtropolis *Province of Geraldo *Province of Missouria *Principality of Georgeton *Province of Valle Enclave *Province of Gerenia. Culture Freedomia has a wide, diversified culture, ranging from National Symbols, two official languages, national animals, national parks, and even a national jewel, known as the Cordis Georgio. Freedomia is known for it's use of monarchies and royalty within the government, along with democracy. Hence, the nation was named the Empire-Republic of Freedomia upon reforms in June 2011. Foreign Affairs Freedomia exercises Foreign Affairs with the following nations: *Dekker *St. Peters Republic *Westsylvannia *Ultamiya *St. Charlie *Sunset *Kinsovea *Kingdom of Überstadt *Grand Duchy of North Antarctic Peninsular Islands *Amager *Burkland *Dale Republic *Agnorr *Northern Republic *Westland *United Gerenian Republic *Democratic People's Republic of Kirkland *Skendal *Brogenia *Empire of New Winterdown Government Executive Government The Executive Government is comprised of the Emperor, the President, the Chancellor-Judge, the Prime Minister, and the Commander-in-chief. Senate of Freedomia The Senate of Freedomia is comprised of Senators appointed by the Emperor. Each Senator is allowed one vote. The Senate convenes virtually and in the Senate complex located in Freedomtropolis. Freedomian Imperial Court The Freedomian Empiral Court is a court complex in Freedomtropolis where the Chancellor-Judge presides over hearings, cases, and trials. Law and order Although the Freedomian Empiral Court is the main court in Freedomia, several territories have their own courts as an alternative to using the National Court. Police are stationed in all territories, and all are trained to maintain the Freedomian Public Laws, which are a set of laws intended to maintain law and order in the country. The Constitution assures that the nation is kept under certain boundaries, which not only keeps the national government relatively balanced, it also provides a role in keeping law and order, such as the Citizen's Unalienable Rights, in Section 1. Republic of Freedomia Category:Navbox templates Category:Micronations Category:Micronation